Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to organic fertilizer products and processes for manufacturing such products.
Technical Background
Fertilizer products can generally comprise organic or inorganic materials of natural or synthetic origin that can supply one or more essential nutrients to plants. In varying proportions, fertilizer products can generally provide one or more primary nutrients, such as, for example, nitrogen (N), phosphorus (P), and potassium (K); optionally one or more secondary nutrients, such as, for example, calcium (Ca), magnesium (Mg), and sulfur (S); and optionally one or more micronutrients, such as, for example, boron (B), chlorine (Cl), copper (Cu), iron (Fe), manganese (Mn), molybdenum (Mb), zinc (Zn), and nickel (Ni).
Primary and secondary nutrients can be consumed by plants in large quantities, and can be present in plant tissues at levels ranging from 0.15 wt. % to 6 wt. % on a dry matter basis (i.e., 0% moisture). Micronutrients can be consumed in smaller quantities, and can be present in plant tissues at part per million levels, for example, from about 0.15 ppm to about 400 ppm on a dry matter basis.
Other micronutrients required by plants, such as carbon, hydrogen, and oxygen can be supplied via water, such as rainfall or irrigation, and carbon dioxide from the atmosphere.
Organic fertilizer products have been known to improve biodiversity (i.e., soil life) and long term productivity of soils, and may also provide large repositories for carbon dioxide. Organic nutrients can increase the abundance of soil organisms by providing organic matter and micronutrients, such as, for example, mycorrhizae (i.e., fungi that can aid plants in absorbing nutrients), and can significantly reduce the need for pesticide applications.
Conventional organic fertilizers, such as, for example, unprocessed chicken manure, worm castings, compost, seaweed, and naturally occurring mineral deposits are typically solid materials, which limits their use due to labor and equipment costs and regulatory restrictions.
In addition, while the use of organic fertilizer products are increasing due to a desire for environmentally friendly materials, most conventional organic fertilizer products contain lower quantities of nutrients and require extended periods of time to breakdown into useful soil materials.
Thus, there is a need for improved organic fertilizer products that can provide desirable quantities of nutrients to plants and soils, without the additional labor and equipment costs and regulatory restrictions associated with conventional organic fertilizer products. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the processes and products of the present disclosure.